


Feline Feelings

by Soojinnie



Series: Royal Secrets [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Barista Jisoo, Fluff, M/M, Prince Jeonghan, Shifter AU, direct continuation of part one, hehe, royal au, shifter jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 21:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soojinnie/pseuds/Soojinnie
Summary: Prince Jeonghan's guards aresorelieved that this stupid, competition stunt is over.Jisoo's lowkey freaking out about "winning" the contest, becausehe's not ready to be royal??????





	Feline Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct continuation of part one so if you haven't read it please do!!!! Also this one is much shorter, ahahha sorry >:

“Besides, you sucked at hiding your little crush.”

_ Oh my god he knew this entire time?! _

Jeonghan laughs when Jisoo turns even redder, hands twisting in his cream coloured (and coffee splattered) apron as he flails helplessly.

“What crush there’s no crush!” Jisoo squeaks, forcing out a laugh so fake it makes him cringe internally. “You’re just- I’m- I’m leaving  _ bYE.” _

Jeonghan stays in the back room, watching Jisoo be a complete mess trying to get out. He’s holding in his laughter at how flustered Jisoo is, to the point that he’s leaving his own cafe. He waits, knowing the barista will come back in and chase him out.

True enough, Jisoo turns around and points at him, still flustered and adorably huffy.

“This is my shop!!! You leave!!!” he whines, grabbing Jeonghan’s hand and tugging, pouting when Jeonghan doesn’t budge an inch.

“You’re so cute like this,” Jeonghan giggles, pulling Jisoo into his arms with a simple tug. “Come back to the palace with me,” he murmurs, arm tightening around Jisoo’s slim waist, effectively trapping him in.

“I can’t,” he protests weakly, even though he would really love to. “I just opened the cafe, I can’t just close up and leave now.”  Jisoo wants so badly to lean into the prince’s warmth and kiss Jeonghan’s soft, pink lips, but he doesn’t want to overstep his boundaries. Jeonghan sighs, grip still firm around the cafe owner’s waist.

“Oh fine, be all humble and responsible, I’ll just come round to pick you up later,” he grins, leaning in and kissing Jisoo on the lips, grinning when he feels Jisoo stiffen for a second and melt completely into his arms, responding eagerly to Jeonghan.

The kiss seems to last both forever and just for a second. They pull away from each other, cheeks flushed and lips swollen. Jisoo squeaks in surprise and he bolts out of the room, face and ears (and lips) on fire.

Seungcheol and Jihoon watch him stumble out, snickering between themselves when Jisoo jumps in surprise at their sudden appearance.

“You- what are you both doing here?” he sputters, turning away from them to flit uselessly around his coffee machine. He spies Jeonghan shifting back into cat form and strutting out, meowing loudly at Seungcheol and Jihoon to take him home. 

“We’re here to make sure the newly betrothed couple are safe,” Seungcheol answers easily.

Jisoo’s eyes nearly fall out of his head at the word ‘ _ betrothed _ .’

“I mean, we’re also to make sure you guys aren’t fucking in the back room,” Jihoon deadpans, “It’s so unsanitary,” he mutters, suppressing a laugh when Jisoo wheezes unattractively. 

Cat Jeonghan –  _ Cheonsa –  _ meows unhappily and scratches at Jihoon’s leg vindictively.

“O-Ow your Highness please,” Jihoon grumbles, picking up  _ Cheonsa  _ and begrudgingly letting him settle across his shoulders.

_ MrOW (That’s for scarring Jisoo) _

Jihoon grumbles his apologies, and Jisoo hands both Seungcheol and Jihoon their coffees, wishing them a cheerful (if not slightly breathless) farewell. Seungcheol waves to Jisoo, congratulating the cafe owner again before slipping out of the cafe, behind Jihoon and his Highness. 

  
  


Seungcheol watches Jihoon and Prince Jeonghan argue quietly the entire way back, absently wondering what would have happened if he hadn’t found Jihoon. 

_ Death _

_ Anything to protect the family _

Seungcheol holds back a shudder, eyes drifting to his partner. Somehow he can’t believe no one’s found out yet, but he’s not going to risk telling anyone. Jihoon, regardless of his…  _ situation, _ is an exceptional guard. He’s quicker and smarter than the rest of the Royal Guard combined (in Seungcheol’s completely  _ unbiased  _ opinion anyway). Besides, having a smaller partner actually works really well; this way Seungcheol doesn’t have to worry about getting stuck in small places, Jihoon will fit into them perfectly. 

Jeonghan glances up from Jihoon’s shoulder, meowing unhappily when he sees Seungcheol trudging gloomily behind them . He leverages himself on Jihoon’s arm, jumping off gracefully to pad over to his hulking, sulking bodyguard. 

_ Why the long face Cheollie, Cheonsa _ purrs, winding his way around Seungcheol’s legs. Seungcheol shrugs, picking up the black cat with a sigh.  “Nothing your highness, let’s get back so we can announce to the rest of the guards your little game is up, not that everyone didn’t already know who you were going to choose,” he mumbles, and Jeonghan meows loudly. 

(Seungcheol  _ totally  _ deserved that scratch, and he knew it too.)

Jisoo has to physically force himself to focus on his job, and not smile like a complete idiot the entire day. He (desperately) wants to close up and head to Jeonghan, but he also would like to keep earning money, so he endures the entire shift, thanking people who offer their congratulations, and keeping his distance from those who shoot him death looks for “winning” the Prince’s hand in marriage. 

The thought makes him dizzy with nerves and happiness.

_ I get to be with Jeonghan.  _

_ I have to behave all Royal – oh gOd I’m nOT READY– _

Jisoo’s fretting is interrupted when he hears the jingle of the bell, and he forces a polite smile onto his face. 

_ I can just deal with this later.  _

“Hello my beloved,” Jeonghan greets smoothly, grin widening when he sees Jisoo turn bright red. Jihoon and Seungcheol walk in behind him, and can barely hold themselves back from snickering at Jisoo. 

“Your highness pLeaSE,” Jisoo whines, quickly handing a customer their cup of coffee and mumbling a quick greeting, head bowed in an attempt to hide his burning cheeks

The customer laughs, thanking him for the coffee and heading to the door, stopping and turning suddenly. “Oh, before I forget, congratulations on your betrothal to the crown prince,” he grins, bowing slightly as he passes Jeonghan. 

Jisoo closes up early for once, putting a sign on the door that said he would be closed for the rest of the week because of some “unforeseen circumstances” (read: Jeonghan had whined until Jisoo agreed). 

“You can’t keep working here,” Jeonghan protests, and Jisoo rolls his eyes, counting out the money he’d earned today. “You can’t!” Jeonghan continues, pouting when Jisoo barely bats an eyelid. “ Well, not really. You’re my betrothed, you have to learn all the royal duties and etiquette and also be acquainted with the rest of my family,.”

“Jeonghan please,” Jisoo sighs, cupping Jeonghan’s cheek gently. “It’s a means of living, and I like working here.” 

Jeonghan really wants to provide everything for Jisoo. He wants his pretty barista his life without worrying about things like money and making coffee for shitty people, but he also sees how genuinely happy Jisoo is in his little cafe, and he feels his resolve disappear. 

“Fine, fine, you win,” he sighs, and Jisoo beams so brightly Jeonghan’s heart aches. “But, you still have to hire someone else for when we have duties together,” he offers, and Jisoo wrinkles his nose but agrees, grumbling under his breath about having to trust his cafe to another person. 

Seungcheol and Jihoon watch them from the corner of the store, and neither can stop the fond smiles growing. They never knew a simple smile from Jeonghan’s chosen other could melt his will. 

“He’s already so whipped,” Jihoon whispers, shaking his head, and Seungcheol’s shoulders shake with silent laughter. 

“You would be too, if you found a blossoming love as pure as theirs,” Seungcheol sighs, glancing at Jihoon almost wistfully, although the other guard doesn’t catch it. 

The second Jisoo finishes closing up, Jeonghan whisks him away to the palace, rambling excitedly about life at the palace, and how Jisoo was gonna love it, and how he’s so excited to introduce his entire family to Jisoo and –

Jisoo kisses him softly, and Jeonghan shuts up, staring blankly at his… boyfriend? Fiancé? Significant other???? Jisoo laughs, nestling his head against the Royal’s shoulder as they settle in the car, the silence blanketing them comfortably on the ride back.

“Will they like me?” Jisoo murmurs suddenly, glancing up at Jeonghan, who was scrolling through his phone. The prince hums, dropping a kiss onto Jisoo’s forehead. 

“They’ll love you” Jeonghan reassures him, just as they pull into the palace. “I promise,” he hums, tugging his barista out of the car, right towards his family (accompanied of course, by the Royal Guards) who are all waiting and standing at attention. 

“Hyung! Is that your chosen other? He’s so pretty!” Seungkwan yells, and Jisoo turns scarlet, shyly waving hello to the terrifyingly large group of people who are waiting to welcome him. Jeonghan winks at Jisoo before shifting into his cat, meowing loudly when all the guards stare in a mix of shock and horror. 

“Y-your highness-!” 

“O hMY GoD PriNCE jEONGHAN!” 

“HYUNG!!!!!” 

_ He already knows, calm down oh my god,  _ Jeonghan purrs, winding himself around Jisoo’s legs. 

“Wait is Jeonghan the only one like that?” Jisoo asks, eyes sparkling with excitement and curiosity, and Jeonghan –  _ Cheonsa –  _ jumps onto his shoulder, nuzzling his cheek affectionately. “Are all of you shifters too? That’s so cool! What are all your animals?” 

“What the fuck?” Mingyu blurts, wincing when Minghao smacks him upside the head, grumpily warning him about language. 

“Why aren’t you panicking? Did you already know?  _ How  _ did you know?” Junhui frowns, taking a protective step in front of his two charges, and Jeonghan shifts back immediately, hand resting calmly on the snow leopard’s shoulder. 

“I showed him. Come on, let’s go inside and get comfortable, don’t overwhelm Jisoo like this,” he orders quietly, voice soft but steely, and everyone scrambles inside. 

“Come on in Jisoo, I promise they’re not usually terrifying,” Jeonghan grins lightly at his newfound love, hand reaching out for Jisoo to take. 

_ Well, here goes nothing. _

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos! They always make my day :D
> 
> Send requests and asks on my (various) tumblrs!
> 
> SPN: [YourSupernaturalSammyGirl ](https://yoursupernaturalsammygirl.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> BTS: [ BT(S)VT Adventures ](https://btsvt-adventures.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
